


We All Have to Deal With Loss Sometime

by taubir



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Accented Writing, Best Friends, Bets, Canon-Typical Violence, Completed, Crucible Mention, First Person, Gen, Memory Loss, One Noogie, Sad, Titan, Warlock - Freeform, bar/pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubir/pseuds/taubir
Summary: Character Study-Where an unnamed Guardian gets the top scores in the latest crucible matches, and a nice man loses his memory. Eliza needs more credit.(Seriously, not worth a read.)





	We All Have to Deal With Loss Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a test. I figured I'd give you guys SOMEthing while I worked on more Cayde/Zora stuff. I don't have very many completed fics (I actually don't think I've completed something big to this day), but I had this little idea in my head and decided to give it a try.

“Oi! Champion!”

I turned my head to the sound of the voice. Were they talking to me?

“Yeah, you! Ya little bugger. C’mere!”

Ah. It was Bennett, a fellow Titan. We’d come across each other a couple times in random crucible matches, but never really talked much. I’d never seen him outside the arena before. In fact, I don’t think he even fought in the Red War.

He comes up to noogie me from where I am sitting in the bar stool, and for some strange reason that I cannot explain to you now, I let him. Up behind him comes a sturdy-looking warlock, her helmet still on.

“Sorry,” she says to me, once Bennett releases his death grip on my shoulders. “I just felt the need to apologize for his actions.”

I start to say it’s no problem, but Bennett cuts me off. “Och, yoo don’t give me enough credit! Champion here and I goo  _ waii _ back! Don’t we, Champ?”

Turning to the warlock, I point to Bennett and ask, “Why does he keep calling me that?”

She doesn't acknowledge the Titan’s indignant little squawk at being ignored, instead responding, “Do you not check the stats? You’re the most deadly force in the crucible! It’s all Benny can be bothered to talk about, honestly. He dragged me over here today in fact just to show me that you and him were actually friends. Which I’m believing less the more I see. Sorry,” she says to me, for the second time today. “I’m Eliza. How do you do?”

I take her outstretched hand and shake it politely. “Good, thanks.”

Benny breaks through our meeting with a harsh, fake cough, Eliza responding to which with a groan. “Oh my stars, Ben.  _ What _ ?”

“Pay up.”

She looks at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“You bet that oi didn’t person’ly know Champion. You owe me 2k glimma. Pay. Up.”

Eliza stares at him for a beat longer, and then shoves her hand in her pockets and turns away, clearly defeated. “I’ll transfer it back at the flat,” she mumbles. Bennett lets out a familiar-sounding victory whoop, and underneath my helmet, I smile.

“You two sound like you are very good friends,” I comment, to be sociable, while Bennett literally dances circles around Eliza, soaking in his triumph.

“How can you tell?” Eliza says drily. She waits until Bennett has his arms lifted into the air as he comes round the circle again, and then she rams her elbow into his abdomen. The Titan folds over in half and crumples to the floor, whimpering in pain. Eliza holds herself a little taller after that.

“You two on a fireteam?” I ask.

Eliza tilts her hand from side to side. “Sort of. Well, we’re trying to.”

Curiously, I raise an eyebrow. “Trying to?”

“I was going to see if he would finally take on a Nightfall strike with me. But unfortunately, Benny here is so used to his crucible fights that he’s scared of fighting anything other than Guardians.”

“Oi! Not true!” Bennett is back on his feet now and defending himself — albeit rubbing his stomach gingerly while he does so. “I just...hait listenin’ to them Fallen screech as they die.” He shivers dramatically. “Keeps me up at noight, I’ll tell ya that.”

Eliza turns to him exasperatedly. “For pity’s sake, you call yourself a Guardian?”

Quickly, I raise my arms. “Hey, let’s not fight. We aren’t in the crucible, after all.” Can’t have Light-weilders go full-ham on a civilian courtyard café. That’s just bad press.

Almost immediately, the fur on the pair’s shoulders lies flat, and Bennett hangs his head in shame while Eliza apologizes. “Sorry,” she says, rubbing the back of her neck. “We’ve known each other for a long time.”

“I can see that.”

“Yeh,” says Bennett. “But Champion and oi ‘ere go even  _ way-er _ back.” He peers at me through his thick, red eyebrows. “I’m only a recent revived. My ghost won’t tell me why, but apparently I ‘ad my memory wiped. So as far’s I can rememba, Champ an’ oi ‘ave been raisin’ hell in the crucible together.”

I frown. “Your memory wiped?” I couldn’t fathom whatever for. And where did Eliza fit into this?

The warlock in question sighed. “Of course, he doesn’t remember this, but we  _ were _ actually friends. A long time ago. Before his ghost wiped his head clean.”

“Why would it do that?”

She shrugs. “Benny’s won’t tell him anything. I’ve tried to fill in the gaps for him as much as possible, but it’s just not the same as actually living them, y’know?” She paused, and I spoke up again.

“That’s why you’re 'trying' to be a fireteam again?”

“Yeah,” Eliza sighs, just as Benny pipes up.

“Well, that’s what she  _ tells _ me. ‘Course, there’s noo reason for me to trust her. Could be an alien in  _ disgoise _ for all oi know!”

“Benny, it’s  _ me _ , for Light’s sake.” But I can tell by the sound of her voice that she’s tried this plea before.

And it doesn’t work.

Still, I have to give her credit for trying. She’s tired, it’s obvious. But this eccentric crucible-playing madman has somehow [affected] her in such a way that she can’t ever give up on him. Even if he’s lost every scrap of memory he’s ever had with her.

I clap a hand on Eliza’s shoulder, and her helmet turns towards me glumly. “Hang in there,” I say to her. “We all have to deal with loss sometime.”

She puts her own hand on top of mine in a silent thank-you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I write too many OC fics TuT
> 
> Give a comment if u liked it! And what you liked about it. Your comments help me tailor my skills towards you, not against ;-)


End file.
